


An Unfinished Melody

by MilenaNightingale



Category: Matthias Schoenaerts - Fandom, Michelle Williams - Fandom, Suite Française (2015)
Genre: F/M, Historical, Romance, War, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilenaNightingale/pseuds/MilenaNightingale
Summary: A short story collection about Lucile and Bruno from the movie Suite Francaise :)





	1. Chapter 1

 

_ Your Melody on A Cold Night  _

 

_Waiting is erotic…_

_Irene Nemirovsky_

 

The sound of rain mingled with the gentle melody of the piano. Lucille turned in her bed, brushing away the blond tresses that fell on her face. _He can’t sleep either._

The kiss they shared prevented them from doing so. A kiss he had stolen from her without a warning in between a light flooded glade, hidden from curious eyes of the crowd gathered in the mansion’s garden. Lucille had been deeply disturbed by the things she had witnessed in the house. The carelessness the soldiers handled the memories of the inhabitants raised her anger- the way they treated French women even more…

_Was this their reason to be here? To destroy and exploit everything which was sacred? Did they enjoy degrading other human beings this much?_ But the question that occupied her mind the most was, _if he was like them too? A wild animal that acted tame to deceive and lure its pray?_

She had doubted everything in that moment. Every action, every word he had uttered- even the small fragment of written melody he had given her stood under the shadow of those events. Lucille had not realized the tall man behind her until she had heard him call her name. He must have read her minds for his words were spoken in despair.

_“Look at me! What happens in there is indefensible. I have nothing in common with those people…”*_

Lucile shook her head in bewilderment. But he was not ready to give in _“The only person I have something in common with is you!”**_

She had barely said that this was not true when she felt his lips firmly against hers. Lucille touched her lips, feeling still the softness that made her heart beat rapidly.

_The music stopped_. She sat up in her bed, harkening for the tiniest sounds- but there was nothing…

‘

Bruno tried to calm the raging storm inside. He had never been a man who displayed feelings openly; fleeing to notes and keys whenever something irritated him was his way to deal with things. But right now, he couldn’t find peace.

He had kissed her soft lips; he had felt her fragile fingers grabbing his collars- and the confusions which ran through her veins- _he had felt her soul. O, a soul untouched by the ugliness around; a soul which made him want to be a better man. A man whose hands never held a gun but floated on the piano keys_.

Bruno ended the piece abruptly. His fingers came to a rest on the vibrant keys. How the tables had turned. He had come to these lands as an invader. It was her who was supposed to be in a vulnerable position; yet he was here at her mercy, hoping that she would trust him- hoping that she would deem him worthy of affection.

But he never could be sure, never be assured what she saw in him. He tried his best to make her understand that somewhere deep inside, he never had changed. That he was the man he used to be before he joined the army. _A man who was born to compose a piece of music, not to create pain wherever he appeared._

Bruno closed his eyes, his heart felt heavy in his chest. If she only would grace him with her light to illuminate the vast darkness of his soul. He sighed, imagining her petite frame against him. His fingers would run up and down her spine, feeling every little tremble racking her body. He recalled her scent, a warm mixture of orange blossoms and gardenia. It had allured every little atom of his being.

A dull crack pulled his attention, coming from the door which was ajar. The petite shape in the shadow turned away swiftly, but it was too late. He had recognized her. “Lucille?!”

She stood dead in her tracks, knowing that he was behind her now. Closing her eyes for a moment, she tried to calm her frantic heart.

Bruno took a few steps towards the woman. “Lucille?” He whispered her name.

She slowly turned to face him. “I… wanted to get some water to drink.” Wincing inside for not coming up with a better lie, the woman looked directly in his eyes. The cold night air brushed her arms and naked feet, leaving goose bumps on her skin. She tried to ignore the fact that she was clad in a nightgown only. A fact that dawned on him slowly. His eyes roamed over her frame, resting on the gentle swell of her chest a little longer than it should.

He then turned away, walking to the room he had been a few moments ago. But just as she thought he would disappear, he looked at her, gesturing with his hand into the room “Come?!” As she didn’t move, he added “Come, Lucille.”

Lucille hesitated for a few seconds more but then she closed the short distance. As soon as Lucille entered the room, she heard the door shutting. Standing a little helpless near the piano, her breathe hitched in surprise as he approached her all of a sudden. Only a few inches were separating them now.

Bruno dwelled on her alluring scent. Towering over the petite woman, his face brushed hers as his nose caressed her jawline to inhale her fragrance better. His fingers grasped her waist, pulling her closer. Bruno could stay like this forever.

A silent smile appeared on his lips as Lucille caressed his nape timidly. He didn’t allow the fears to overwhelm him. Tonight, he would hold her in his arms and not let her go.

“Bruno?” His heart skipped a beat; it was the first time that he heard his name from her lips. He hugged her tighter.

“Bruno?” He could hear the question in her voice “Let’s stay like this for a little more…” pulling himself back, he kissed her lightly on her chin then the corner of her mouth before his lips brushed hers briefly.

“Say my name again?!” Lucille did as he pleaded, feeling that after this night meant a change. This night would be a promise and their feelings a silver line in a dark night.

 

_*Bruno to Lucille in Suite Francaise (movie)_

_** Bruno to Lucille in Suite Francaise (movie)_

 


	2. Teach me to feel another's woe

_Teach me to feel another’s woe_

_To hide the fault I see;_

_That Mercy I to others show_

_That mercy show to me…_

_Alexander Pope_

 

Her fragile fingers graced his callused hands. With a smile he stepped nearer to her, pulling the light figure closer. The first cadence gave them the sign to start their dance. Moving back and forth, they moved in perfect harmony. Lucile didn’t dare to rise her eyes, fixing the upper buttons of his half-undone shirt. She noticed a light bouquet of the wine in his breathe mingling with his own earthy scent.

Lucile tried to breath evenly. It was nice to feel someone this close after a long time of loneliness. Someone whom she strangely felt bound with, deeper than anyone else she ever did. It must be a quirk of nature that it was an invading soldier of all people and yet, Lucile saw behind the picture.

She saw his tortured soul whenever he played the piano, the unwillingness to be in a small, maybe unimportant village that once had used to be a peaceful place. She saw the shame reflecting in his eyes whenever he witnessed the unjust acts of the German soldiers or their careless, degrading manners. She _knew_ that he was not proud of his deeds done in the name of honour and homeland- _that soon he must have realized that none of those had to do with the atrocities witnessed during his time in army- maybe even before._  

Lucile closed her eyes leaning in towards him while not faltering a step.

It must be a small glimpse of heaven, Bruno thought. To hold her tightly, to feel the trust she put in him. He could not ask for more. Four years of a disillusioned marriage, and he had lost any hope of loving and being loved. Yet, holding the dainty woman in his arms told him that he was wrong- that the books were true; _That_ a deep, indescribable tie between two souls was possible. This feeling was all-consuming, and for him most enlightening. He was here, born to feel what many before him tried to capture in a sonett or a composition. And what a poor translator they all had been in the light of what the heart was able to feel.  

His heart was overflowing with it, the piece of music he had given her was a poor testimony. And yet, it was the only thing he could do to express himself. Bruno felt his heart-beats quicken as she leaned towards him, her warm breath caressing his neck, running further to his collarbones. It was the most natural thing for him to graze her delicate jawline with his rough cheek; making sure the beard stubbles only tingled her skin.

But their moment of peace was ephemeral. It was the household help that warned them of Mrs Angellier’s arrival. While cleaning up the table where they used to eat and drink a short while ago, she told them to hide in the garden- and so they did. Rushing through the backdoor to hide behind a huge bush of lilacs took him back to his childhood;

He felt like a naughty boy hiding from his ma’ whenever he did something bad. Bruno chuckled as he watched Lucille who was huddling in panic. Her dreamy expression turned to a smile as she saw the amusement dancing in his eyes.

“Thank you, madam, for this beautiful evening!”

This coaxed a low chuckle from the woman as well. Both of them lurked behind the bush, peeping now and then to see if Mrs Angellier was gone. It was a surreal thing. A grown-up man, on top of that an Oberleutnant* was hiding with the lady of the house in the garden while the smell of lilacs sweetly hung in the air.

Her dreamy expression was back, Bruno wondered what she was thinking. But he knew that it was time to go. It would just cause trouble for her if she would seen with him. He slowly lifted his hand, with his fingers he touched faintly her cheek while his thumb brushed her bottom lip. Her lips parted nonplussed, yet she didn’t bridle. “I shall go, thank you again, Lucile. Have a good night!”

Lucile watched how he hushed over to the other side of the house that led to the main entrance. A bewildered expression was still on her face as he looked back one last time before he disappeared behind the corner.

*********

A loud bang on her door made her jump out of her bed. Her heart raced, her vision was blurry. She felt the coldness creeping up her spine. Grasping the bedpost, she tried to gather her senses together. Her eyes wandered to the window. It was shortly before dawn. Covering her frame in a dressing gown, she crossed the little distance to the door.

“Whose there?” Lucile harkened for a response anxiously. Waiting for some time, she wondered if the person on the other side was gone. Her hand rested on the golden handle as she heard _him say:_

“It’s me, Bruno…” A deep sigh followed then.

Lucile stood a little helpless in her room, but then she cracked the door open. “Oberleutnant?”

She immediately noticed his dishevelled look; the rolled-up sleeves were accompanied by the unruly hem of his white shirt- and a faint smell of alcohol penetrated her nostrils. Lucile wondered if he was drunk. She opened the door a little more just so she could see if anyone was around or awake.

“Is everything alright?” She whispered, looking at him in expectation.

Bruno felt a little giddy, his legs were heavy. How he made it to her door, he didn’t know. But to see her lovely face alone was worth all the struggle- he giggled. She was looking funny with the wide opened eyes and the panicked look. It took him a while to understand her question.

“Yes… everything is alright.” Bruno giggled again while leaning against the door frame with his elbow, providing himself with a little more stability. Lucile was tempted to slam the door in his face. She was about to tell him that he better went to his bed as she heard noises coming from the other end of the corridor. Hastily she pulled the man in to her room as the Mrs Angellier’s door got open.

Bruno lurched inelegantly inside, barely managing not to stumble over. In awe he realized how the petite woman pressed him against the cold wood, not even inches parting their bodies. She faced the door with a serious countenance as if she could see through it.

He made use of the opportunity to study her traits thoroughly, engraving every line, every freckle into his mind. Maybe on a cold winter night, the memory of this moment would warm him. The idea intrigued him. He bent down digging his face where her neck met her collarbone; marvelling in her scent.

Bruno encircled her tiny waist with his arms. His lips grazed the neckline on their own accord, he felt how she shuddered. Her hands came to a rest upon his chest- if she would shove him away, there would be nothing he could do. His breath on hold he waited, but she didn’t do as he feared. Encouraged by her non-existing objection his lips wandered up, kissing the place right beneath her ear, drawing a line to her chin when his lips finally touched hers. The kiss was gentle at first, but soon was dabbed with passion.

Lucile wondered how he found the strength to lift her up. A few moments ago, he had staggered. Carefully, he placed her on the low board near the door, standing now, between her thighs- Bruno didn’t break their kiss even for a second while doing so. She tasted the wine on his tongue, a faint smack of tartness lingering there.

She didn’t fight him as his fingers opened the knot of her dressing gown. Slowly, he stripped her shoulders and arms free. Being clad only in her nightdress with a deep neckline, Lucile felt a little insecure. But as she saw the admiring look on his face, she smiled silently.

His fingers touched her collarbones in awe, following an imaginary way down to the gentle swell of her breasts. He couldn’t stop himself from noticing how her fair skin stood out against his tanned tone. Strangely they harmonized perfectly with each other.

He pulled the neckline further down, revealing more of the gossamer flesh beneath. A haunted expression graced his face now. Lucile squeezed the fabric of his shirt as she felt his lips on her breast. At first his kisses were timid, but soon turned to be wild. She grasped his shoulders for support as he sucked in her left nipple.

Their passionate encounter ended abruptly as someone knocked on the door. Halting in in their movements, both didn’t dare to utter a word. Another knock and Lucile wished she never had let him in. Bruno put his forefinger in front of his mouth, gesturing her to be silent.

“Lucile, are you awake? I think I heard noises?” It was Mrs Angellier. Lucile looked horrified, locking eyes with the man. But he just gave her another kiss and smiled mischievously. She was sure he didn’t understand the gravity of the situation.

“Lucile?” Mrs Angellier waited a few seconds more, before they heard her footsteps moving away from the door. The young woman dared to breath again. She chuckled as Bruno gave her another kiss as nothing had happened.

“I think, you need to leave...”

He looked tortured, maybe even crestfallen. But then he nodded in understanding. Stealing another kiss which made Lucile smile brightly, he left her room noiselessly.

 

*senior lieutenant; is the highest rank of lieutenant officers in the German army.

 

 

_End of Chapter II_


End file.
